Del odio al amor
by RedDemon21
Summary: Karin odia a Suigetsu, Suigetsu la odia a ella, ambos se lo demuestran mutuamente, pero sera esto así realmente?.Pasen y lean,un suika con toques de Sasukari Romance/Humor


**Aclaraciones de capitulo:** Nada del universo de Naruto Shipuden me pertenece y bla bla bla, ya saben la historia XD

-Quizás encuentren algo de OCC en los personajes es típico en mis historias XD, no lo puedo evitar. Disculpen si encuentran algún horror ortográfico y hay algo de ironía en algunas partes que están indicadas con comillas. Bueno no molesto mas disfruten del fic

Karin lo odia y él lo sabe. Suigetsu la detesta y se lo hace saber. Ambos comparten el mismo odio.

-

-

-

Un grupo de cuatro chicos arribaban a una posada. El líder se acerca a la recepción, su equipo queda relegado atrás. Sasuke pide cuatro habitaciones (si es que últimamente la economía de Hebi era muy buena:-b).

La recepcionista le informa que solo hay dos. La nueva súper suite de lujo para ninjas vengadores con todas la comodidades incorporadas, cancha de entrenamiento, kunais, armamento de regalo y una red satelital de espionaje con GPS que permite ubicar lo que sea o a quien sea; y la otra, bueno, era un boquete provocado por accidente y que habían reacondicionado a modo de habitación.

El chico acepta; con las flamantes llaves se dirige hacia su grupo.

-Solo hay dos habitaciones, así que ustedes tiene esta, yo me quedo con la otra-les indica entregándoles una llave. Sasuke muy contento se dirige a su habitación a hacer uso inmediato de la red satelital y la cancha de entrenamiento.

-Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí- dice Juugo con su típica forma de ser. Los dos restantes lo miran alejarse.

-Bueno parece que solo quedamos tu y yo aborto de la naturaleza-habló "cordialmente" Suigetsu

-Si lo que digas tiburón deforme-Respondió "amablemente" Karin.

Un chico y una chica caminaban por el pasillo camino a su habitación, pero a diferencia de siempre no peleaban, ni discutían, solo se miraban de reojo, con recelo, como quien no quiere la cosa. Y es que simplemente querían obviar el "pequeño" incidente ocurrido hacía un mes, pero cada vez se hacia mas difícil…

_Flash back_

Sasuke y Juugo se habían ido a una villa cercana a recolectar una muy importante y vital información acerca de Itachi, o al menos eso le habían dicho a Suigetsu y Karin…

En una villa cercana…

-Hip sale otrra copita hip- decía un borracho Sasuke

-Hip no te parece hip que habremosh hesho mal hip en dejar a esos dosh solos cuidando el campamento hip-Decía un preocupado pero igual de borracho Juugo

-Que na te digo hip, ademásh Karrrin siemmprre se terrrmina las rrreservash del bar antesh de que podamosh empezar hip

De vuelta al bosque…

Karin y Suigetsu extrañamente no peleaban sino que jugaban a las cartas.

-jaja truco-grito un eufórico y feliz Suigetsu.

-no es cierto estas haciendo trampa.

-paga ahora zanahoria!!!

-pero…

-ahora

-Argg esta bien, no puedo creer que haya terminado aceptando esta estupida apuesta.

Acto seguido de atrás de los arbustos solo se escuchaban jadeos…

Fin del flash back

La verdad de ese incidente todo había cambiado. Karin estaba muy confundida ella lo odiaba, lo odiaba a mas que nadie en el mundo, entonces no entendía, porque demonios no podía dejar de pensar en el?, lo vuelve a mirar por el rabillo del ojo, él la mira, ella baja la mirada.

Después de todo Suigetsu es un idiota, y ella ama a Sasuke, o no?.Si definitivamente lo odia, odia su chakra, su pelo, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su forma de ser, su apetitosa boca, su piel, el sabor de sus labios, el fuego que siente cuando la toca, odia que siempre logre llamar su atención, odia que este tan endemoniadamente bueno y por sobre todo odia amarlo tanto cuando se supone que ama Sasuke, lo odia, lo odia con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca a nadie ha odiado.

-Karin, puedo preguntarte algo?-Suigetsu había decido romper el silencio.

-Si- el Corazón de Karin latía fuerte y aceleradamente.

-Por qué eres tan zorra?-sip una vez más definitivamente lo había tirado por la borda el valor reunido con mucho esfuerzo.

Y así empezó una de sus típicas peleas

-Imbecil, agua de letrina

-Guarra

-Polilla de mueblería

-Que cosa?

-Polilla de mueblería, vas de mueble en mueble

-Argg maldito solo te salvas porque le sirves a Sasuke-KUN y eso me impide que te mate

Pero lo que Karin no sabía era que la típica pelea estaba a punto de tomar un rumbo distinto al de siempre…

-Siempre te preocupas por Sasuke…

-No…no me pasa nada con Sasuke, solo es otro miembro mas del equipo y me preocupe por como por cualquier otro.

-Hun, que dices??Yo no te pregunte si te pasaba algo con el

-Que insinúas cara de pez?!!!-karin estaba perdiendo como de costumbre los estribos.

-Yo nada

-Si lo haces

-Claro que no. Además por que tan nerviosa???

-Imbecil

-Ese ya lo dijiste, se te terminaron lo insultos?

-…

-Te estoy hablando

-…

- Argg que te estoy hablando.

Al no obtener respuesta de la chica, cansado la arrincona contra la pared.

-Suéltame! Ahora! Me escuchaste!

-No, no quiero

-Argg Te odio!

-No yo te odio más, odio que me ignores, odio que pases de mi, odio que hables todo el tiempo de "Sasuke-Kun", odio lo hermoso, perfecto y apetecible de tu cuerpo, odio que tu aroma me enloquezca, odio no poder dejar de pensar de en ti, odio tu manera sexi de caminar, tu pelo, tus ojos, odio que me odies, pero lo que mas odio es que estés tan buena!!!!

Suigetsu soltó suavemente a Karin y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la recepción. Karin por su parte seguía pegada en la pared confusa, tratando de procesar lo que acaba de escuchar. Recuperándose del shock, se mueve de su lugar y caminando se acerca a unos metros de su amor secreto

-Suigetsu!!!

El aludido se da media vuelta y mira a su interlocutora

-Yo también te odio!!!

Una sonrisa se moldeo en los labios del Hozuki, sin duda arrancar un "te amo" de los labios de Karin sería igual de fácil que ver a Sauke de vestido y en tacones.

FIN

Admito que me quedo muy raro, últimamente las musas me han negado su inspiración.

Reviews, tomatazos, lechugazos, insultos, chocolates, lo que sea XD


End file.
